Currently, some common practices to process human images include superimposing some images on top of a human facial image, or beautifying a human facial image etc. For example, after a user captures a human facial picture through a camera apparatus, the human facial image may be modified according to personal preferences or some features of the human facial image. However, the human facial images generated by such methods are static, and a static human facial image may only show a single human facial expression, not a plurality of human facial expressions.
The disclosed methods and apparatuses are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.